The Doom Gang
The Doom Gang is an organization founded by Lord Garmadon after his arrival to America. The criminal syndacate is responsible for various terrorist attacks in Miami, Florida; Palmopolis California; New York city, South Jersey, New Jersey, North Jersey and Wildwoods New Jersey. It is an army of evil ninja criminals that adore grand theft and terrorism. History The Doom Gang before Garmadon became it's founder and supreme leader was just a criminal biker syndacate that caused various attacks in New York city. Then Garmadon became it's founder and lead it to more terrorist attack motives. Thus making Garmadon a wanted criminal by the FBI and various law enforcement departments. Garmadon then decided to train Danny Xavier a young talented Arabian/Asian assassin to lead his ninja/terrorist thugs to use techniques to hide themselves from the forces of the law. Episode 1: Rise of the Ninja Garmadon observes Danny Xavier train with some Doom Clan ninja thugs in a dojo area of Garmadon's fortress. Garmadon after observing enough of the match holds up his hand as a way to tell Danny to stop the training. Garmadon realizes that even though Danny is strong with the other Doom Ninja forces, they won't be any match for the gifted visual anites known as the Ninja. Garmadon dissmisses the Doom Ninja and has Danny stay infront of his throne chair. Garmadon tells Danny that he had recruted someone Danny knew as a rival known as Raphael McCoy, who is a infamous criminal martial artist responsible for destructive terrorism and armed robberies in New York city. Garmadon gets them to work with each other and to hunt down the Ninja warriors foiling his plans. Garmadon had then sent his criminal, delinquent and terrorist ninja forces to do more dangerous armed robberies and terrorist attacks to trap the ninja in their grasp once and for all. Then Garmadon summoned for his second in command a sumo warrior named Xumo to aid the Doom Gang ninja. Xumo and some Doom Ninja get into a fight with the visualanites causing them trouble, which are the ninja, Kai Jay, Cole, Zane and Garmadon's biological son Lloyd. Xumo then gets furious and stomps his foot infront of the Doom Ninja and motions the Doom Ninja to back up as they summon Danny and Raphael to the scene. The Ninja beat them and the Doom Clan returns in disgrace to their master and lord as he yells at them. Episode 2: The rise of the Skeletons They rob a bank but the Ninja stop them. Members Main Members *Lord Garmadon - Founder/Supreme Leader *Xumo - Second in Command *Danny Xavier/Snapjaw - Warrior *Raphaiel McCoy/Polarblood - Warrior *Al-Kamora - Ringleader *The Shark Army Generals (a branch of three generals leading the thugs of the Doom Clan who are not Doom Clan Ninja) **Great White (General #1) **Besten Artikel (General #2) **Crusty the Crab Shark Warrior (General #3) Other Members *Hammer Hedd - Warrior *Jason Garmadon - Warrior *Kaira Garmadon - Warrior (Former) *Morro - Warrior *Krux - Warrior *Acronix - Warrior *Bad Cop - Warrior *Samuriah - Warrior *Major Bludd - Warrior *McBen - Warrior (Formerly) *Max - Warrior (Formerly) *Larry - Warrior (Formerly) *The Doom Gang Ninja - Foot Soldiers *Shark Warriors *Shark Army Anglers *Shark Army Octopus Warriors *Shark Army Jellyfish Warriors *Shark Army Hammerhead Warriors *Shark Army Thugs Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Groups